Broken Soul of a female Kitsune
by Rosa246
Summary: Bella is being ignored by Jake and decides to find the meadow on her own. Preview: (I feel heat run up my spine and I look down and see that I have claws were my nails were. Laurent is now ten feet away from me and I look down to see I have a tail. 'WTH HAPPENED') WAIT...A TAIL!


**Twilight Fanfiction: Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters Stephen Meyer does.**

 **Rated T for Language and Violence...**

 **Set During New Moon when Jake has been avoiding Bella for the past two weeks...**

 **(Also this is my first fanfiction sorry if I suck.)  
**

 **(BPOV)**

'I don't know why guys hate me or I guess people in general. I'm disliked enough to make Ed- _him_ say I was just a distraction

but the worst part is that I guess plain old boring me was fun for a coven of vampires to play 'Lets mess with the human game.'

Lets make her believe she's loved and we can get a good laugh from the clumsy girl, nothing better to do when your immortal and

will live forever who cares if she believes your lies, who cares if she is heart broken, it was probably his plan for me to die that night, that's

why he led me out to the woods and wrote a note to Charlie so if I died they wouldn't look suspicious when they left

the same night. God why was I so naive to think he would want me, let alone love me. They all lied to me except for two,

the Hales they showed me what they really felt, knowing everything there family was saying was lies I really should have taken the advice when

*wince* _Rosalie_ told me to leave. All I want is closer and then maybe I'll forget or at least be able to move on from

the lying coven who like to toy with people I wonder how many times have they done this to an innocent girl? When they move do, they do

this every time as some kind of sick joke. They probably do...' 

'So then when they left I was a complete zombie. Until an old friend got me back up on my feet but he left me too now, I

know why, its because I rejected him I just don't see him that way I love him as a brother not the way he wanted me to, and

he finally figured out that he was wasting his time with me. I mean I'm broken it was for the best but what I wasn't expecting

was him telling me to leave when I tried to get him away from Sam's " _gang_ " or should I say pack... Yup that's right Sam's so

called gang is a pack of huge wolves. I found out because Jake got pissed off with something Sam said to him before he ran

off into the woods and that's when he phased/shifted whatever the hell you want to call it into a giant russet colored wolf

that soon let out an ear splitting howl full of anger and fury before chasing after Sam, after that I just got in my old beat up

pick up truck and drove home so all the legends are real I should have known because if vampires are real why can't shifters

be real too, hell the tooth fairy might be real as well.' 

Anyways after I got over the shock I decided to go to sleep and continue my hunt for the meadow in the morning which leads me to now... 

'OK this is hard to say the least, so " _his_ " meadow should be somewhe-' "Ahhh" 'great just great I had to trip I am so clumsy no

wonder they got bored of me so fast must, be annoying to catch a stupid clumsy human girl every five or so minutes who will trip on

air, damn I'm pathetic. OH hey look.' *Stumbles into the meadow* 'Finally now I can try and move on. The place looks so dead there flowers are gone.

Its like when he left he took anything and everything from me, he literally stole my photo's and presents, so why not ruin the most

beautiful place I've ever seen before as well.' Those thoughts were enough to bring me to my knee's "I hate this I'm pathetic ,boring ,plain ,ugly , and

now I can't even smile there all fake, the pain is unbearable I wish it would go away I liked numb, numb means no pain why would you make me feel

again just to ditch me. I hope you had your fun Jake, you ass same with you Edward..." I whispered "I want the pain to

go away already just let the earth open up a hole and eat me.." by this point I have tears running down my face 'I haven't

cried since I was what-' that thought was cut short by a snort I looked up with dull eyes not caring anymore. What

surprised me was that it was Laurent, "Oh Hun the Cullen's leave you and know your nothing but a shell I'm not the earth but I sure can

eat you I'm quite thirsty...*licks lips* and you smell absolutely mouth watering... I will tell you only because it will be fun before you die.  
 **( _I gave him the power_.)** I have a power to see souls of

anything, human or not and your soul it has a giant crack well cracks in it and its dark from you're depression ,sorrow , and

distrust. Humans with souls like yours are the tastiest meals I haven't had one as bad as yours though so I think that you'll be one I wont forget and the one

I remember when I drain other broken humans such as yourself..." When he was done I was shuddering not because I was going to

die no I would welcome that, if that's my fate but I was shuddering from the fact that he said my soul was so...corrupted and

dark. 'Ha great I knew I was broken he only confirmed it... really its easy to tell.' "Oh don't worry I'm doing you a great kindness you see I'll be quick and

as painless as possible, you see Victoria wants you so she can kill you slowly and painfully, a mate for a mate." he cooed

to me, then pinned me to a tree that was twenty feet or more away from the meadow I was just in and nocked the wind out of me while

he positioned himself with my head tilted and his teeth just inches away from my neck and he said "Sorry your going to feel a

little pinch..." but before he bit me I felt heat run up my spine and I looked down and my nails were now claws and I could feel

fangs on my lower lip 'WTH HAPPENED!' and now Laurent was ten feet away from me in a crouch, he hissed, then he said "How...this..

cant..be happening.. NOOO I WON'T LET YOU GO YOUR GOING TO BE MY MEAL!" he roared at the end causing me to get pissed off

I know how to fight I took self defense classes after the whole Port Angeles fiasco so I know how to hold my ground. I looked and I have a tail actually,

nine tails to be specific and I can feel that I'm stronger and faster, I know that if I ran right now I would be faster than " _him_ "

right now so I lunged at Laurent and sure enough I was faster than him so I just let my instincts take over and I did a jump kick and his head

went flying I shredded him and put him in a pile then a blue flame came out of my hand and I flung it at the pile of Laurent

almost instantly turning it to ashes then I shivered 'WTH am I...' and now I had only one long tail instead of nine slightly shorter

tails now that Laurent is dead but now I'm freaking out 'WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL...WAIT DO I HAVE DOG EARS TO*feels head*AHH I DO WTF Wait

calm down the legends of the Navajo **( _Made that up Kitsune's are Japanese for fox but I liked the sound of having the Navajo having it instead ok_**

 ** _back to the story_.) ** protectors like La Push that is supposed to be protected by Male Kitsune warriors and of course

that's real to, why wouldn't it be... But why is it happening to me I know Charlie is a direct descendent from the old chief that legend

says was a kitsune himself so that makes me open to having the gene and changing if threatened which I was but' "WHY AM

I A KITSUNE I'M FEMALE!" I screeched I'm now freaking out that's when I remembered there was once a female Kitsune over

a thousand years ago named Kristen and it could only happen a thousand years after one dies and they live very long lives if not for all

eternity 'Wait so I'm the who changes after the thousand year bull crap.' I collapse on myself. "Great I'm more of a freak now, why

does everything that can go wrong in my life go wrong..." I whimper. "Bella?" A pained velvet voice asked

my head snaps up and I see all of the people who said they loved me only to get sick of me and run off in the night. All of the

Cullen's are looking at me with curious and frightful eyes they must of seen me kill Laurent 'Good be afraid' I thought

to myself. "WHY DO YOU CARE LEAVE ME ALONE AND RUN OFF AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN I'M ALREADY IN THE WOODS MAYBE I'LL GET MYSELF KILLED THIS  
TIME!"

I yelled he grimaced but I didn't care he put me through so much pain and I wont be there pet/toy not again. I wont be there

puppy so before he could say anything I took off running like the devil was on my heels and he was kind of, they were my own personal

hell, I ran until I was in front of my house not Charlie's mine my aunt bought me it before she died four months ago its huge and in the middle of the

forest I've been staying here for awhile now so I wouldn't wake Charlie with my nightmares. Once I was inside I locked the door it wont do much

to detour possibly seven vampires but it was enough time for me, that by the time it took Edward to brake it I had already bolted for my

room, which I'm now in and sitting at the floor of the door if he wants to bust it down he has to hurt me which I don't think he'll do but I was

wrong he hit the door hard ramming into it and was about to do it again and finish off my beast of a door but a certain pixie yelled "EDWARD DON'T

YOU'LL HURT HER QUIT!" Alice screamed I didn't mind though at least he isn't in my room so I'm fine. "Alice I have to talk to her...

Bella please open the door so I can talk to you..." he said in a defeated voice. "I can here you just fine so talk." I replied bitterly.

"Bella please let me in I'm sorry so very sorry, I was wrong to leave you to try and decide what was best for you...please your

my other half I can't live without you, there's no me without you, only the shell that I was before I met you." Ok maybe I should calm

down before I reply 'Deep breaths...In and out...In and ou-' *the door nob jiggles* Ok now I'm mad so I snap at him "YES YOU

WERE IN THE WRONG WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOUR NOT MY PARENT AND SURE AS HELL AIN'T MY BOSS YOU

HAD NO GOD DAMN RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!" Before he could respond I started yelling at him again.

"WAS IT NOT BEST THAT I WAS HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY JACKED UP LIFE! NO NOT TO YOU WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME BY YOUR

STANDERDS OR KNOWLEDGE WAS FOR ME TO BE A FREAKING ZOMBIE A SHELL FEELING NOTHING BUT PAIN OR NOTHING AT ALL

BEING COMPLETELY NUMB WISHING I FELT SOMETHING BESIDES PAIN, HELL I WOULD HAVE WELCOME DEATH IF IT CAME TO ME SO YES

I THINK YOU SHOULD MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS AND LET ME MAKE MINE!" 'My throat is going to be sore and the hole in my

chest aches so bad that he's here and I really want to just curl up and cry for the first time in years I want to cry until I drown in my

tears.' "I know I had no right I don't know what I was thinking I was scared after the party because Jasper wasn't the only one who

could have killed you, I was barley able to hold it together, and if I had killed you. I would have went to the Volturi and begged them to kill me or

do something to make them kill me I would not be able to live with myself...so I panicked and I thought that if you were away

from me and my family you could have a normal life and be safe alive. Hell I wouldn't cared I would've so selfish that I would have changed you

if it meant you were still alive sort would be better than you being dead." His voice cracked at the end he is crying I can smell his venom tears.  
 **(I made it so they can cry but its venom.)**  
That sent me over the edge and I swung the door open and dragged his crumpled form off of the floor I set him on my bed and I shut

the door and relocked it. Then I just curled up into him and put my arms around him trying to comfort him and not let him see my

traitor tears that are sneaking out of my eyes and down my face. I was unsure of giving him all my trust at once so I said what I hoped was a little bit

reasonable. "Edward can we please start off as friends for now please...I wont lie I'm scared to trust you fully again and I'm scared

that you might get...tired of me and up and leave again." As soon as I finished he responded. "Yes we can start off as friends and I

PROMISE that I wont up and leave again thank you for not *voice cracks* hating me and telling me to jump in the fiery pits of

hell were I belong because of what I put you through." *SLAP* I slapped him. "EDWARD you don't belong in hell for trying to

protect me from yourself even if the intentions were good but the out come wasn't." I said and he growled a dark and loud growl.

"Yes I do I LEFY YOU IN THE WOODS YOU COULD HAVE DIED IT'S AL-" I shut him up by covering his mouth with my hand. "Well I'm not dead and I'm not

going anywhere I hope you don't mind that I'm broken but you can put the pieces together I have faith in you." I said before pulling my pillow on my face.

"Edward?" I asked "Yes?" was his response "There's a book in my study it has all the legends about what I am now..." he stayed silent 'Oh he doesn't want

a freak like me...' "What are you exactly?" he asked "I'm a kitsune read about it I'm still freaked out about it actually I know that a kitsune will get war

paint marks somewhere on the body that only he or she can read describing what added ' _extra'_ and what there fox's personality is like or...there

purpose...They will show when I wake up in the morning and will go away and only reappear when I'm fighting, it intimidates other Kitsune's or any

supernatural being stupid enough to fight a kitsune...I already have fox fire so I don't think I'll have another ' _extra'_." He just lied there at first then asked

"How do know so much about Kitsune's?" I giggled "Navajo legends are something my aunt always told me over and over they get stuck in your brain."

I said then yawned 'Wow I'm so tired...' "Sleep my Bella." Edward told me and started humming my lullaby. "You'll be here when I wake up right this isn't

a dream?" I asked uncertain he chuckled then said "No it isn't a dream I'm here and will be here when you wake up and Carlisle wants to know if its ok

if he reads that book about Kitsune's?" "Yeah that's fine." I said then yawned again. "Goodnight love.." He whispered in my ear before I closed my eyes and

just before I let the darkness of my exhaustion consume me and have full control over my senses I felt Edward pull me flush against him and  
snuggle up to me more if possible before sighing in content.

 **(Please review and tell me if you want more chapters...Thank you for reading chapter one of Broken Soul...)**


End file.
